The Silent Treatment
by justafreakthatwritesfanfic
Summary: Hope you enjoy. One-shots about Callie and Brandon. Please tell me what you think. Or give me tips to help me improve. Also, I run a blog for Brandon and Callie calliexbrandon on tumblr. The chapters don't really have much to do with each other but blah. If you want to request you can message me on tumblr or on here.
1. The Silent Treatment

The Silent Treatment

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think or how I can improve or your thoughts. Hope you enjoy. This request was sent to me by mahamaria on tumblr. I also run a Callie and Brandon blog the url is calliexbrandon on tumblr.

_What's wrong with Brandon today?_ Callie thought to herself. Brandon had only mumbled and pointed in response to her questions and didn't bother to make eye contact with her.

"Are you like not talking to me… or something?" Callie asked him. As he eat his cereal, nonchalantly.

"No, why?" he said while trying mask his true emotions.

"I don't know, 'cause you're kind of not talking to me," Callie replied. Brandon only shrugged at her and continued to eat his cereal.

Callie poured her juice in deep thought and quickly asked, "Did I do something?"

"I don't know, um you took my sister to a ragger and got her drunk," Brandon uttered bitterly. He spoke as if Callie was the one to drag Mariana to Wyatt's party. He made it seem Callie had given Mariana the alcohol; which was so untrue it was laughable.

But Callie didn't laugh, she defended herself, "First of all I didn't take Mariana anywhere she took me."

Brandon still didn't believe Callie, "She took you to Wyatt's party?" Callie wondered if this had anything to do with Mariana at all. Is Brandon mad that I went to Wyatt's party_? Is he mad I told him that I couldn't be with him because I didn't want to lose the safest foster house I've ever been to? Is he just jealous?_

"Yeah, she was whining about being around when Lexie and her parents came over," Callie replied honestly.

"And second… I told her not to drink and she ignored me so if you want to be pissed at someone take it up with her," Callie said before turning away from him to continue to make her breakfast. While Callie was facing away from him Brandon's face fell. _Was I being to cruel to her?_ He thought to himself. He was letting his feelings for Callie cloud his better judgment. Mariana did pierce her nose without asking their moms; maybe Callie was telling the truth.

When Callie turned to face him again he had to tear his eyes away from her and stared into his cereal bowl.

"Oh, sorry," he said while mixing his cereal in with the milk trying to keep his focus away from Callie. Callie and her slightly disheveled morning hair and her long gray shirt. He had to make sure he didn't look into her dark perfect eyes. If he did he wouldn't be able to stay mad at her.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Callie replied. Brandon took deep breaths and thought about how to respond. It was now Brandon's turn to defend himself.

"I just thought that maybe—," he started before being cut off.

"Yeah I know what you thought," Callie replied harshly before walking away; leaving Brandon to watch her walk away.

_What have I done? _Brandon wondered. _I am going to make her remember that I am sweet and not some jackass that blamed her for getting his sister drunk. I am going to break down her walls even if I have to do it brick by brick. I can help her. Brandon missed her presence already. I have a feeling the first brick will be taken off today._


	2. Walls

Callie's POV

We were alone in the house. Jesus was at Lexi's house. Lena and Stef were both still working. Jude was with his tutor. Mariana, well she said she was hanging out with Garrett but after getting to know her I just have a feeling she's lying. After opening up to Brandon I feel relieved. And a bit scared. Brandon had listened to me tell my side of the story without interrupting and would give a slight nod whenever I looked at him to reassure he was following me. After letting so many repressed memories of my chest my shoulders suddenly feel lighter and my head isn't willing to explode. Already, after sharing so much with him I had to say one more thing before I lost the guts.

"Brandon, I need to tell you something," I started. I took a deep breath and started.

"Brandon what I meant the other day, when you told me you didn't want me dating anyone, wasn't that I didn't like you. It was that I couldn't take the risk. If I got Jude kicked out of another amazing home I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I really do like you but I hope we can just stay friends."

"I don't unders-," he began. The whole monologue I had worked so hard on was suddenly ruined. I was angry at myself, at him, and at the world. Pathetic, I know right.

"You make me so frustrated sometimes. You just don't get it. I just wanted a safe house for Jude and me but here you are ruining everything. You are too hard to be around but I am never around you enough. You make me want to scream but I just want to talk with you. I am just so-," I angrily began to blow off my steam before Brandon cuts me off.

"Callie just be quiet for one second and let me talk," he said as he breathes heavily.

"Make me," I challenge. He stares at me with pure desire. As he hooks his fingers into the waist bands of my jeans and pulls me close to him. He kisses me hard. I never understood why girls say they feel fireworks when they kiss but with Brandon I finally get it. I feel like I'm high enough to fly. I am a fire that needed a small spark to explode. He wraps his arms around my back and I get my fingers tangled in his hair. He deepens the kiss as I lean back onto the kitchen counter for support. When he takes his lips away from mine I feel like the world has slapped me in the face. Brandon takes his hands and cups my face. His perfect sea blue eyes stare into mine. He lays a quick kiss on my forehead. I am lost, I feel like one of those stupid airheads on TV.

I look into his eyes and I know for sure he won't hold my past against me. I look into his eyes and I can see that if I were to lose him I would be hurt. And then I realized I couldn't let this start because it would become so out-of-hand.

I pull out of his embrace and look anywhere but at him, at his eyes.

While looking away I try pulling myself together and rebuilding my wall.

"Brandon, we can't do this," I say to the microwave but I couldn't help myself and looked back at him. I saw his face fall. His smile melted away and I wished I could bring it back.

"Callie is this just a game to you?" he asked me.

"If you are just toying with my emotions tell me now," he demands. I know this is the only way. _The only way, the only way_. I repeated to myself. So I lie.

"That meant nothing to me," I say as I stare back into his eyes and try to wear my mask.

"You really didn't feel anything at all?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I lied and added, "I guess it's a good thing Wyatt and I are not exclusive." What a stupid fucking thing to say. Suddenly, he seemed to believe my lie. Wyatt I had completely forgotten about him. But bringing him up only angered and spark Brandon's memory as he practically ran to his room to escape me. I had got what I wanted; he believed my lie. But did I really want that at all?

_'Cause I can break down these walls, I built around myself._  
_I wanna fall so in love, with you, and no one else,_  
_Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now._  
_Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,_  
_Let the walls break _

_Walls by All Time Low_


End file.
